The Island of Happiness
by Green-Chrystall
Summary: Memulai kehidupan di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni, dan menjadi tulang punggung bagi kelanjutan pulau itu. Takdir kah? Apa Chelsea bisa 'menghidupkan' pulau yang telah lama 'mati' itu? HIATUS until unknown time.
1. Prologue

Saya nulis fict! O_O Berkat dorongan dari beberapa orang, akhirnya saya bikin juga! Semoga ngak mengecewakan ya…

Sesuai judulnya saya bikin fict ini berdasarkan Harvest Moon : Island of Happiness, selain di fandom HM Indo masih dikiiiiitttt banget yang bikin, saya juga lagi gila maenin HM IoH ^^;

**ALL IN CHELSEA'S POV**

_Klo saya bilang saya yang punya Harvest Moon itu pas tanggal 1 April… Pas hari laen ngak berani X(_

**--= Prologue =--**

**~*.-*-.*~**

**-=1 Spring=-**

Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh..

"Naikkan jangkar! Semua naik!"

"Tunggu! Aku belum naik!" Teriakku saat melihat seorang pelaut mulai membereskan tangga yang digunakan untuk naik ke kapal.

Dia menoleh dan menunda pekerjaannya hingga aku naik ke kapal. "Hai! Untunglah kau tepat waktu. Kami baru saja akan berangkat tanpamu. Ah, tolong isi ini."

Pelaut tersebut memberiku secarik kertas dan sebuah pensil. Setelah aku dapat mengatur napas, kuraih kertas dan pensil tersebut dan mulai menuliskan data diriku.

Gender : Female

Name : Chelsea

Birthday : Fall 12

"Oke, semua beres. Bukankah ini akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman baru bagimu? Pergi dari kota dan memulai kehidupan yang baru di sebuah pulau... Pasti menyenangkan!" Pelaut tersebut tersenyum padaku.

Ya, ini akan menjadi sebuah petualangan. Kota yang sudah kutinggali selama 20 tahun hidupku, akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk kutinggalkan. Sedih memang, berpisah dengan teman-temanku di kota. Tetapi kami masih bisa surat-menyurat, kami masih bisa saling berhubungan. Dan di tempat tujuanku nanti, aku akan mendapat teman baru jadi aku tidak akan kesepian! Aku tersenyum, berterima kasih kepada paman pelaut dan masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Perhatian semua! Kita akan berangkat!" Terdengar kapten kapal berbicara melalui speaker.

5 menit waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mencari kamarku, kapal ini lebih besar dari kelihatannya membuatku kesulitan untuk mencari kamarku, untung ada peta di beberapa sudut kapal sehingga aku tidak tersesat. Setelah menaruh ransel merah yang merupakan satu-satunya bawaanku di kamar, aku keluar berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di kapal. Kakiku membimbingku tiba di bagian dek kapal, dari sini aku dapat melihat lautan yang biru dan kilapan sinar mentari membuatnya tampak dihiasi permata-permata kecil, angin pun bertiup dengan lembut, cahaya matahari terasa hangat menyelimutiku. "Hari yang indah! Tidak ada satu awanpun di langit. Laut pun sangat tenang." Aku sangat senang dan semakin tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan ku. Setelah puas melihat-lihat, aku kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat agar saat tiba nanti aku tidak merasa lelah.

**~*.-*-.*~**

"Zzzzzz... Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Aku merasakan kapal berguncang hebat, ada yang tidak beres.

Dan tiba-tiba ada suara benturan yang cukup keras terdengar. "Su-suara apa itu? Kenapa lampunya tidak menyala?" Lampu mendadak mati, sekelilingku gelap seketika!

Merasa panik, aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan tanpa sengaja melihat keluar melalui jendela. "ASTAGA! Ada badai!" Aku keluar dari kamarku dan dapat melihat dengan jelas keadaan di lautan yang sangat kacau, ombak saling bertubrukan, angin bertiup dengan kencang, awan gelap sepanjang mata melihat dan para penumpang yang panik meminta pertolongan.

Aku dapat mendengar para pelaut dan kapten kapal yang sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan kapal. Beberapa pelaut menginstruksikan penumpang untuk naik ke dalam perahu penyelamat, dimulai dari wanita, orang tua, dan anak-anak. Segera kuraih tas ranselku, untung saja barang-barang lainnya sudah kukirim terlebih dahulu dan keluar dari kamar, aku berusaha untuk naik ke dalam perahu penyelamat, beberapa penumpang yang panik berlebihan membuatku semakin sulit meraih perahu penyelamat di pinggir kapal.

Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya aku berhasil naik ke dalam perahu penyelamat, dan setelah aku naik entah apa yang terjadi. Yang kuingat hanya badai semakin menjadi-jadi, rasa mual, teriakan penumpang lainnya dan sekelilingku menjadi gelap…

**~*.-*-.*~**

…

…

...

"...H....!"

Uugh, tidak ada goncangan lagi. Apa ini di daratan?

"...H-..!"

Ada suara? Seseorang?

"...Hey...!"

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, sayang aku terlalu terburu-buru. Cahaya yang masuk terlalu banyak, mataku belum siap menerimanya dan langsung tertutup kembali. "Ughh…"

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Akhirnya aku dapat melihat dengan baik, di depanku berdiri seorang kakek-kakek mengenakan overall berwarna biru, baju lengan panjang berwarna putih yang digulung hingga siku, sebuah scarf berwarna merah diikat pita dan sebuah tongkat kayu yang dipegangnya di tangan kanannya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sadar. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kakek-kakek tersebut terdengar lega dan membantuku untuk berdiri. "Ah, iya. Saya baik-baik saja, terima kasih banyak." Aku menjawab kakek itu sengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahku.

"Bagus. Hmm... Sepertinya kapal kita tenggelam di dalam badai tadi malam..."

"Tenggelam? Lalu bagaimana dengan penumpang lainnya?" Aku terkejut, bagaimana dengan para pelaut dan apa masih ada penumpang di kapal?

"Jangan khawatir. Kelihatannya semua orang berhasil naik ke dalam perahu penyelamat tepat waktu. Aku yakin mereka akan diselamatkan sekarang karena badai sudah usai."

Aku menghela napas lega, bersyukur karena semua orang dapat selamat dari badai semalam. Badai ternyata sangat menakutkan, aku… tidak mau menemui badai lagi...

"Hmm.. Sepertinya kita berada di sebuah pulau kecil yang bagus!" Kata kakek itu sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

Mendengar perkataan kakek tersebut, aku mulai memperhatikan sekelilingku. Pantai ini kecil dipenuhi dengan pasir berwarna emas, beberapa kerang kecil nampak menghiasi pantai ini, di belakangku lautan membentang dengan luas kembali menampilkan warna biru kebanggaannya, di sebelah kiri ada sebuah batu besar berwarna hijau, tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang ada sebuah rumah kecil yang terlihat tidak terawat. Lalu aku melihat sekeliling pantai. Hmm... Aku menyipitkan mataku agar dapat melihat dengan lebih baik di kejauhan, ada sebuah gunung dan sepertinya ada hutan di kaki gunung tersebut, sayang bagian pulau lainnya tidak terlihat dari sini. Aku masih merasa ragu, pulau yang bagus?

"Ah, aku lupa. Namaku Taro. Siapa namamu?" Kakek itu memecahkan keheningan saat aku melamunkan perkataannya yang sebelumnya.

"Namaku Chelsea, senang bertemu denganmu Taro." Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan kakek itu, Taro menyambutnya.

"Hmm... Chelsea, nama yang bagus. Sepertinya hanya kau, aku dan keluargaku yang ada disini, Chelsea."

Eh? Apa itu artinya kita terdampar? Belum sempat aku menyahut, Taro kembali berbicara.

"Ikuti aku. Akan kuperkenalkan kau dengan anggota keluargaku."

"Ah, baik" Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah utara, aku pun mengikutinya. Wow, untuk ukuran orang yang sudah lansia Taro kelihatannya masih kuat, dia dapat berjalan dengan mantap tanpa perlu memapah tubuhnya dengan tongkat yang dipegangnya, lalu untuk apa tongkat itu? Hmm… Entahlah..

**~*.-*-.*~**

Tidak lama kami berjalan, dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna peach? Apa itu warna asli? Tampaknya sangat natural. Dia mengenakan baju berwarna coklat dan putih gading. Dia berbalik dan menyapa, "Hai ayah. Oh! Kamu menemukan orang lain dari kapal?"

"Yep. Namanya Chelsea." Taro kemudian berbalik kearahku "Chelsea, ini anakku."

"Halo Chelsea. Namaku Felicia. Senang bertemu denganmu, walaupun dengan... kondisi… yang tidak biasa" Felicia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, aku meraih tangannya dan membalas senyumannya. Wanita yang ramah, kesan itu langsung terpatri di pikiranku.

"Kemana Elliot dan Natalie pergi?" Taro tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Felicia.

Belum sempat Felicia menjawab, dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang sedang berjalan menuju pantai. Keduanya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Felicia, yang seorang pria dengan kacamata bulat yang besar mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru tua dengan celemek berwarna hijau. Yang seorang lagi perempuan berambut pendek dengan bando berwarna merah yang diikat pita di bagian belakang lehernya, mengenakan baju berwarna hijau tua dan celemek yang sama berwarna kuning. Keduanya nampak seumuran denganku.

"Kami menemukan beberapa bangunan yang terbengkalai, sisanya pulau ini terlihat sepi." yang perempuan, Natalie berbicara.

"Pulau ini berantakan... Memang tidak mustahil untuk hidup disini, tetapi itu akan sulit..." pemuda bernama Elliot melanjutkan perkataan saudaranya, "Tetapi kami belum menjelajahi seluruh pulau ini" dia melanjutkan.

"APA? Kalian berkeliaran di pulau ini sendirian?" Taro tiba-tiba membentak, tampaknya dia sangat marah.

"Oh, tenanglah. Kakek, kami hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apa masalahnya?" Natalie membalas ucapan kakeknya, dia tampak tidak senang. Taro tidak berkata apa-apa, kehabisan kata-kata mungkin?

…

…

Beberapa saat hening hingga akhirnya Felicia menepuk kedua tangannya, menangkap perhatian dari kami semua.

"Nah, Chelsea, ini anakku Elliot dan Natalie." Felicia mengenalkan kedua anaknya padaku. "Elliot, Natalie, ini Chelsea." Katanya lagi sambil mengarah kepadaku.

"Kau penumpang kapal juga?" Elliot tampak senang dengan kehadiranku selain keluarganya disini.

"Iya, Taro menemukanku di pantai."

"Kau pergi sendirian?" Elliot kembali bertanya.

"Iya, karena tidak ada yang bisa kuajak pergi bersama.."

"Jadi… Hanya kita berlima yang berada di pulau ini…" Kata-kata Natalie tadi membuat suasana hening kembali. Aku rasa tadi bukan kata-kata yang tepat dalam keadaan seperti ini…

"Jangan suram begitu! Kita masih sehat, benar?" Taro tiba-tiba mengangkat suaranya.

Memang kita tidak ada yang terluka…

"Selain itu," Taro melanjutkan " Kita mencari pulau yang penduduknya sedikit untuk ditinggali, benar?" Seluruh anggota keluarganya mengangguk akan pernyataan Taro. "Nah, tidak ada pulau yang lebih sedikit penduduknya dibanding yang satu ini!"

"Ayah benar! Dengan sedikit usaha, aku yakin tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang baik untuk ditinggali!" Felicia tampak setuju dengan ayahnya.

"Ya! Ayo kita usahakan bersama untuk memperbaiki tempat ini!" Elliot juga tampak lebih bersemangat.

"Tentu! Selama kita saling membantu, kita dapat melakukannya! Kau ikut Chelsea?" Natalie juga setuju dengan kakeknya.

"Dengan senang hati." Aku tersenyum, suasana yang suram berlalu begitu saja. Taro ternyata orang yang bijak, pengaruh usia?

"Itu baru semangat! Sekarang kita lihat bangunan-bangunan itu."Taro kembali memimpin kami, dibantu Elliot dan Natalie menuju tempat bangunan-bangunan yang mereka lihat sebelumnya.

**~*.-*-.*~**

Tidak jauh dari pantai, di arah utara ada beberapa bangunan dengan keadaan yang sama dengan yang kulihat di pantai, tidak terawat. Kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan kecil yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan lainnya.

"Bangunan ini tidak terlalu buruk! Tidak akan membutuhkan usaha terlalu banyak untuk mengubahnya menjadi rumah yang indah!" Felicia tampak gembira dapat menemukan bangunan yang tepat.

"Huh. Aku tidak tahu… Bangunan ini kelihatan tidak stabil untukku…" Lagi-lagi komentar tajam dari Natalie.

"Aku rasa tidak seburuk itu, Natalie. Bangunan ini masih mempunyai bentuk dasarnya dengan baik, jadi aku rasa memang bangunan ini cukup kuat."

"Hei, Chelsea! Kemari sebentar!" Taro tiba-tiba memanggilku dari arah utara bangunan ini. Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu, kutinggalkan Felicia, Elliot dan Natalie yang memasuki bangunan tadi dan berlari menuju Taro.

**~*.-*-.*~**

"… Ini kelihatannya sebuah peternakan." Kata Taro sambil memandangi ladang yang terbentang luas di depannya. Ladang yang luas sekali, walaupun keadaanya berantakan… Banyak bangunan-bangunan yang terbengkalai di sekitar ladang ini dan sebuah batu besar di dekat sungai yang tampaknya menutupi jalan menuju arah utara peternakan ini lebih lanjut.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjadi peternak yang baru? Bagaimana, eh?"

"Peternak?" Perkataan Taro tadi sangat membuatku terkejut, dia serius?

"Kau tanam tanaman disini dan keluargaku akan mencari cara untuk menjualnya. Bila kita bekerja bersama, kita dapat membuat pulau ini menjadi makmur!"

"Ah..." Aku terdiam sebentar... Selama kami masih di pulau ini aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lainnya.. Dengan menanam tanaman dan memelihara ternak disini, aku dapat memulai hidup yang baru. Ya, tujuan awalku pergi dari kota adalah untuk memulai hidup yang baru! Ini permulaan yang tepat! Rasanya aku jadi semakin bersemangat! "Baiklah! Akan kucoba."

"Bila kita dapat membuat pulau ini menjadi makmur, mungkin orang-orang akan berdatangan untuk tinggal di sini! Kita bisa membangun kembali tempat yang sepi ini menjadi tempat yang sangat bagus untuk ditinggali!"

"Dan dengan begitu tempat ini akan menjadi lebih baik!" Senang sekali rasanya, pikiranku kembali terbang ke awang-awang, membayangkan pulau ini lebih hidup hingga Taro menyadarkanku.

"Sekarang, kau dapat tinggal di bangunan yang ada di sebelah sana." Taro menunjuk kepada bangunan yang ada di sebelah kanan ladang, bangunan kecil yang ukurannya cukup untuk ditinggali satu orang dan tentunya tidak terawat…

"Lihat? Hari pertama di pulau ini kau sudah mendapat tempat untuk ditinggali! Nah, bila kau akan menjadi seorang peternak, kau harus memberi peternakanmu sebuah nama! Jadi, akan kau namai apa peternakanmu?"

Hmm… Aku berpikir sebentar dan tiba-tiba sebuah nama melintas di kepalaku. "Bagaimana dengan 'Sunny Ranch'?"

"Sunny Ranch.. Ya, ya. Nama yang bagus! Kau tahu, aku seorang peternak dulu, aku akan mengajarimu beberapa hal nanti."

Peternak? Yah, terlihat dari baju overall nya. Entah kenapa peternak selalu mengenakan overall, sayangnya aku tidak punya dan tidak suka mengenakan overall. "Terima kasih banyak Taro."

"Yup, sekarang akan kubantu kau merapikan bangunan itu."

Kami berjalan menuju bangunan itu, didalamnya ternyata sudah ada sebuah tempat tidur, meja yang 'sedikit' rusak, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya. Tidak buruk, kami mulai membersihkan tempat ini, setidaknya cukup untuk beristirahat malam ini.. Setelah 2 jam merapikan bangunan kecil yang sekarang adalah rumahku ini, Taro pamit untuk kembali ke tempat keluarganya. Saat aku sedang mengeluarkan barang-barangku dari ransel sesuatu yang bercahaya muncul dari sudut mataku!

"HAI! Senang bertemu denganmu! Aku adalah Harvest sprite yang tinggal di pulau ini! Namaku Noe!" Makhluk yang seperti kurcaci dengan baju berwarna merah dari topi, baju dan celananya tiba-tiba menyapaku.

"Harvest sprite? Maksudmu peri yang membantu Harvest Goddess?" Aku ingat pernah mendengar dongeng tentang Harvest Goddess dan peri-perinya. Dongeng lama yang sering dibacakan ibuku saat aku masih kecil dulu…

"Ya! Aku akan membantumu bekerja di ladang. Bila kau butuh bantuanku, datang ke rumahku di sebelah kiri ladang ya! Sampai ketemu nanti. Bye." Dengan itu dia menghilang.

Aku tertegun sebentar, dongeng itu ternyata kenyataan? Sihir? Wow, banyak sekali yang kuhadapi hari ini. Kehidupanku yang baru baru dimulai, dan aku sudah dibanjiri dengan berbagai macam hal yang luar biasa! Badai di kapal, pertemuan dengan Taro dan lainnya, menjadi peternak, dongeng lama yang menjadi kenyataan… Banyak hal yang harus dilakukan besok… Membersihkan rumah, membereskan ladang, mengabari Celia… Gawat... Disini belum ada sambungan telepon! Ughh… Ya sudahlah, aku pikirkan lagi besok… Sekarang tubuhku perlu istirahat…

**-Prologue- End**

Fyuuhh.. Selesai juga… Setelah edit sana sini… Dan diedit lagi untuk penulisan yang masih salah.

Ini masih prolog dan beberapa chapter kedepan masih mengikuti gamenya, jadi sabar yah… Di bagian akhir chapter ini mungkin rasanya aneh, tapi saya bingung gimana mau nulisnya x_x pada dasarnya saya kurang bisa main kata-kata… Bikin deskripsi aja setengah idup… Saya juga bukan tipe yang bisa bikin humor jadi maaf yah klo fictnya ngak lucu…

Chelsea emang saya buat ngak terlalu banyak bicara, apalagi klo di game dia cuma bisa ngangguk2, kasih ekspresi terkejut, seneng. Dialog cuman pas lagi ngomong sendiri -_-; masalah pairing, sudah ditentukan tapi ngak mau ngasih bocoran. Ntar juga kelihatan kok di chapie2 berikut. ^^

Saya ngak tau kapan bisa update fict ini, karena saya nekat bikin fict di masa-masa Try Out, selesai Try Out ada Ujian Akhir Semester 2, trus ada UAN, ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, ujian praktek… Zzzzz… Bisa dibilang bikin fict ini pelarian saya. Trus masalah utamanya, saya bisa ngetik di laptop tapi internetnya ngak ada… Jadi… Agak susah kalau mau update cerita…

Terakhir, tolong review yah… m(_ _)m

Saya nerima flame kok selama isinya membangun, karena masih newbie saya butuh banyak masukan :) silahkan tanya kalau ada yang membingungkan, selama ngak nanya lanjutan ceritanya pasti saya jawab kok.


	2. Ch 1, Starting Up

Try Out pertama udah slese! XD neraka belajar mati-matian buat TO bisa dilewati juga... Walau tidak menjamin saya akan update fict ini lebih cepat... Baru selesai TO, guru-guru berbondong-bondong ngasih tugas TT_TT teganya...

**Review Reply** :

**Dei** : Tenkyu Dei! XD Tepatnya baru mereka n kurcaci itu di pulau (klo maen pasti tau sebenernya masih ada yang laen). Makasih sarannya, saya coba perbaiki :D makasih juga dukungannya ^o^

**Yue Ecchi **: Tenkyu XD Jadi malu dibilang ngak kayak newbie… Sebenernya saya banyak mencontoh dari fict HM yang Inggris. Hehehe…

**Vi Chan** : Tenkyu dah review XD Yei! Ada yang maen juga! Udah sampai mana maennya? Saya masih winter tahun pertama nih, hati cowok-cowoknya juga masih ungu… Fict ini kurang lebih progressnya berdasarkan yang saya maenin juga. Hahaha..

Thank you for all who read and review my story ^^ can you imagine how happy I was when I read your reviews? I WANT TO SCREAM AS LOUD AS I CAN! XD

Oops. Off with the chitchat, on with the story.

_Wondering when Harvest Moon will be mine…_

--=**Starting Up**=--

**~*.-*-.*~**

-=**2 Spring**=-

Dimana ini? Sepanjang penglihatanku, hanya ada bunga-bunga berwarna putih dan kuning menghiasi rerumputan dan kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda bertebaran di sekitarku. Padang bunga? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Angin dengan lembut bertiup, mengontrol kelopak-kelopak bunga itu untuk terbang menari di udara. Tanganku tanpa sadar meraihnya, dan dengan lincah kelopak-kelopak bunga itu mengitari tanganku tanpa dapat kutangkap. Padang bunga yang indah, tetapi terasa sepi…

"Chelsea!" Seseorang memanggilku, aku mengenal suara itu! Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru, mencari pemilik suara yang telah memanggilku tadi.

"Hey." Lagi! Suara yang kukenal! Aku mencoba berjalan menuju arah 2 suara yang kedengar tadi. Hingga mataku menemukannya, di sebuah bukit. Disana, berdiri 2 orang yang kucari, pemilik suara-suara yang sangat kurindukan.

"Ibu! Ayah!" Aku berteriak, melangkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin, menuju tempat ibu dan ayahku. Aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa, tetapi tiba-tiba sekitarku menjadi hitam. Padang bunga tadi lenyap, juga kedua orang tuaku.

Langkahku terhenti. Gelap… Sepi…

"Ibu, ada apa dengan ayah?" Samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang. Sebuah pemandangan muncul di depanku. Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat muda dengan bandana merah di kepalanya, sedang menarik-narik celana ibunya sambil menggandeng seorang anak kecil lainnya berambut coklat tua.

Itu aku! Aku dan adikku sewaktu kecil!

"Ayah…" Ibuku tertahan sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ayah… Tidak bisa… Pu-pulang… Ke rumah…"

"Kenapa ayah tidak bisa pulang? Apa dia ditahan oleh kakek buyut lagi?"

"Tidak…" Ibuku memelukku dan adikku yang masih kecil, pundaknya bergetar, air mata sudah tak kuasa dibendungnya.

"Ibu…" Suaranya menjauh, pemandangan di depanku pun menghilang lagi. Kembali hitam…

**PIP.. PIP… PIIIPPPP….**

Sebuah suara yang nyaring terdengar. Kali ini pemandangan yang muncul adalah ibuku yang terbaring di rumah sakit, matanya tertutup, sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Aku, adikku dan ayahku sangat menyukai senyuman itu, sangat tulus, kami bahkan menjuluki ibu 'malaikat', bukan hanya karena senyumannya tetapi sikap dan tingkah lakunya pun bagaikan malaikat di mata kami. Aku dan adikku berdiri di samping ranjang ibuku. Kami menangis… Karena ibu kami, sudah tidak dapat bersama kami lagi.. Ia menyusul kepergian ayah…

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Sebuah suara yang kencang membangunkanku. Napasku memburu, keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhku, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi bajuku. Mimpi… Sudah 12 tahun berlalu sejak kepergian ibu... 15 tahun, sejak kepergian ayah...

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Suara kencang itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku, menghapus air mataku dan berjalan menuju ambang pintu dan membukanya. Taro berdiri di sana, membawa sebuah keranjang di tangan kirinya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Ini ada sedikit makanan. Kau pasti belum makan dari kemarin" Dia menyodorkan keranjang yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih Taro" Kuraih keranjang tersebut dan memberi sebuah senyuman tanda terima kasihku padanya. Memang sejak di kapal aku belum makan apa-apa…

"Aku yakin masih ada hal yang harus kau bereskan karena kita tidak membersihkan rumahmu seluruhnya kemarin. Bila kau butuh sesuatu, datang saja ke rumahku. Di dekat rumahku ada sebuah sumur, kau bisa mengambil air untuk minum disana. Aku akan datang lagi nanti untuk mengajarimu tentang beternak." Dengan itu dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Kututup pintu rumahku, meletakkan keranjang pemberian Taro di atas meja dan menyantap isinya. Selesai sarapan aku mulai melanjutkan membereskan rumah, tidak banyak yang harus dilakukan, hanya memperbaiki lemari kecil yang ada di sudut ruangan, merapihkan barang-barang, menata rumah, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

Hampir tengah hari, tugasku membersihkan rumah selesai. Lemari kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan sudah kuperbaiki, barang-barangku sudah kuletakkan pada tempat yang pantas, seluruh sudut sudah disapu hingga bersih. Yup, jauh lebih baik, tinggal memperbaiki beberapa bagian rumah yang rusak tetapi karena aku tidak mempunyai peralatan untuk memperbaikinya terpaksa kudiamkan begitu saja.

Aku mulai membersihkan diriku, mengganti bajuku dengan kaus panjang berwarna kuning, dilapisi kemeja orange dan celana pendek berwarna biru. Untunglah aku membawa 1 set baju di ranselku untuk berjaga-jaga.. Aku menyisir rambut coklatku dan mengikat bandanaku sambil mengingat-ngingat hal yang harus dilakukan hari ini. Nanti Taro akan datang untuk mengajari tentang beternak, lalu aku harus membereskan ladang, bagaimana caranya aku menghubungi Celia? Hmm…

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

Pintu rumahku kembali diketuk, membuyarkan pemikiranku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, kembali aku melihat Taro berdiri di depan pintu rumahku.

"Hei Chelsea! Aku lupa memberitahumu tadi pagi, sebenarnya kemarin kami berhasil menghubungi kapal terdekat dan memberitahukan kondisi kita di sini dengan menggunakan radio komunikasi, sekarang ada orang yang datang ke pulau ini dan sedang berada di pantai, segeralah kesana!" Taro kemudian berbalik, dan berjalan menuju pantai.

Aku masih tertegun sejenak. Pendatang baru? Cepat sekali ada orang yang datang ke pulau ini? Aku kemudian kembali memasuki rumah, meraih ransel merahku, mengenakan sepatu bootku yang juga berwarna merah dan beranjak keluar menuju pantai. Kemarin aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, tetapi bila dilihat baik-baik pulau ini mempunyai tidak terlalu tandus juga. Di sekitar sungai ada beberapa rumput yang tumbuh dan di seberang sungai ada hutan yang lebat, sayang jembatan yang menghubungkan rusak.. Di sebelah timur jalan menyempit dan terhalang oleh batu besar. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, kenapa bisa ada batu besar di situ? Kembali ke tujuan awalku, aku melangkah menuju pantai dan melihat Taro dengan Felicia di sampingnya dan 2 orang lain yang belum pernah kulihat.

**~*.-*-.*~**

"Hey! Lama sekali kau!" Taro memanggilku dari kejauhan.

"Ah, kau pasti Chelsea." Seorang pria dengan ikat kepala berwarna abu-abu, mengenakan baju putih dan ungu menyapa kami. "Namaku Chen, dan ini anakku, Charlie." Dia menunjuk kepada anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

"Salam kenal!" Anak ini juga mengenakan ikat kepala yang sama dan mengenakan rompi berwarna coklat di atas baju berwarna abu-abu.

"Kami pedagang, senang bertemu denganmu. Sebenarnya aku baru saja menjual toko lamaku di kota dan berniat untuk mengganti suasana. Dan aku sedang mencari pulau untuk membuka toko baru, dan kupikir pulau ini yang paling berpotensi. Aku tahu pulau ini terlihat sepi sekarang, tetapi kudengar dulu tempat ini merupakan kota yang ramai. Sekarang karena ada kau menjadi peternak di sini, Chelsea aku rasa bisnis akan mulai berjalan kembali."

"Chen bahkan telah mengatur agar kapal barang dapat berlabuh di sini secara rutin! Sekarang kita bisa menjual hasil-hasil dari ladangmu Chelsea." Felicia menambahkan.

"Lihat? Aku tahu semua akan berjalan dengan baik!" Taro berkata dengan bangganya.

"Dan karena kau akan mengurus ladang akan kupastikan untuk mempunyai stok benih di tokoku." Chen kembali berbicara.

"Itu hebat! Kuakui awalnya aku tidak yakin bagaimana kau akan mengurus ladangmu. Tetapi karena Chen sudah ada di sini, kau mempunyai semua yang kau butuhkan untuk memulai bertani!"

"Tapi bila kau ingin membuat sebuah peternakan, kau membutuhkan hewan-hewan ternak. Aku mengenal beberapa penjual hewan ternak, akan kucoba yang aku bisa."

"Sempurna! Terima kasih banyak, Chen!" Taro terlihat sangat senang karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ah, terima kasih, Chen. Kedatanganmu sangat membantu. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana jadinya bila kau tidak datang ke pulau ini." Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan sedari tadi. Kedatangan Chen ke pulau ini sungguh tak pernah kupikirkan! Aku bersyukur dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam karena semua dapat berjalan dengan mulus. Mungkinkah ini berkat dari Harvest Goddess?

"Tidak, tidak. Terima kasih. Bila kalian tidak tidak memberitahukan kondisi kalian kemarin, aku tidak akan tahu ada pulau yang bagus seperti ini dan entah dimana toko baruku akan kubuka." Hening sejenak, lalu dia kembali melanjutkan. "Kapal ini dapat pergi ke kota hari ini. Mungkin kalian mau pergi untuk mencari sesuatu?"

"Itu bagus! Aku dapat mulai mencari pembeli di kota!" Felicia tampak gembira. "Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke rumah dulu untuk membereskan barang-barangku. Ayah, tolong jaga anak-anak selama aku pergi ke kota ya?"

"Tenang saja!" Taro menjawab dengan mantap.

"Ah! Felicia, bisakah kau mengatur sambungan telepon untuk pulau ini?" Aku teringat akan hal penting yang kupikirkan dari kemarin malam.

"Tentu, akan kuusahakan. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Chelsea. Aku sama sekali lupa pulau ini tidak memungkinkan kita untuk menelepon orang di luar pulau."

"Nah, sekarang kita hanya perlu menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk membuka toko." Chen kembali berbicara.

"Di dekat rumahku masih ada beberapa bangunan lainnya yang dapat kau rombak. Ayo, ikuti aku!" Taro membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke utara, kami semua mengikutinya.

**~*.-*-.*~**

Kami berhenti di sebuah bangunan kecil tidak jauh dari rumah Taro, sedikit ke arah barat daya dan di sebelah selatan sumur, Chen memutuskan untuk membuka tokonya di sana. Felicia masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk membereskan barang-barang. Sedangkan Taro mengajakku untuk kembali ke peternakan untuk mengajariku tentang menanam tanaman di ladang.

Sisa hari kupenuhi dengan menanam 3 lahan turnip berukuran 3x3 yang kudapat dari Taro setelah mendengarkan 'ceramah'nya tentang menanam, mengurus dan memanen tanaman, selesai menceramahiku Taro kembali ke rumahnya, lalu aku juga mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh di seluruh ladangku, bukan pekerjaan yang mudah walau Noe datang dan menawarkan bantuan padaku karena jumlahnya terlalu banyak. Taro juga memberiku peralatan-peralatan lamanya, dan peralatan-peralatan tersebut masih dapat digunakan dengan baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda berkarat sama sekali! Ladang sudah lebih bersih dari sebelumnya setidaknya seperempat bagian ladang atau lebih tepatnya sebelah utara rumahku, dan aku beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah kecilku dan merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Hari ini juga rasanya lelah sekali… Padahal rasanya hanya melakukan sedikit aktivitas, mungkin belum terbiasa saja… Chen mungkin akan membuka tokonya besok, sebaiknya aku mampir dan membeli beberapa barang untuk mengisi rumahku. Apa nanti juga akan datang orang yang menjual hewan ternak? Lalu tukang kayu? Taro tadi mengatakan tiupan angin memberitahukannya besok akan hujan lebat, sehingga aku tidak perlu menyirami tanamanku besok. Jujur aku kurang yakin. Tiupan angin? Taro bisa mendengar suara angin atau semacamnya? Apa itu kemampuan khusus yang didapat setelah sekian lama menjadi seorang peternak? Pikiranku mulai melayang-layang tidak tentu arah, hingga tanpa sadar aku tertidur..

**-Chapter 1- End**

Akhirnya selesai… Bagian akhir agak maksa nih.. Huhuhu…

Mmm… Ada yang bisa nebak siapa ortu Chelsea? Saya ngasih hint yang agak kurang jelas juga sih. Yang pasti mereka tokoh HM juga dari seri lainnya :D

Saya kurang bisa deskripsiin Chen dan Charlie, ngak ngerti model baju mereka. Sebenarnya chara-chara yang lain deskripsi penampilannya juga kurang jelas.. Mohon maaf, mungkin bisa dibantu oleh Om Google? ^^;

Beberapa kata tetap saya pakai dalam bahasa Inggris, soalnya lebih pas.. Klo ngomong menanam lobak, rasanya gimanaaa gitu..

Silahkan hina sepuasnya fict yang masih belum tentu arah ini… Di flame sampai tetangga kecipratan apinya juga boleh..

Next chapter Chelsea akan kedatangan bachelor baru :3


	3. Ch 2, Phone Call

Mohon maap updatenya lama! DX selain saya menderita penyakit 'tidak-bisa-mengetik-karena-ide-tidak-dapat-disalurkan', sekolah menjadikan bulan yang seharusnya penuh dengan cinta menjadi bulan yang penuh dengan TO! Tiap minggu pasti ada TO! Maap buat semua yang nunggu! (Ada ngak ya? Semoga ada)

Err… saya masih bingung sama penggunaan tanda baca, jadi mungkin masih ada yang ngaco di sini. Tolong dikasih tau yang mana salahnya ya… Ngomong2, chapter ini jauh lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya. Maaf kalau bikin ngantuk m(_ _)m

**Review Reply** :

**Dei~ ** Saya seneng banget dibilang deskripsinya bagus ^v^ padahal menurut saya kurang gimanaaa gitu. Dei klo dah main bagi2 progressnya yah ^o^

**Teacupz**~ Tenkyu buat saran n reviewnya! XD saya sudah coba perbaiki, klo ada yang salah2 lagi tolong kasih tau yah ^^;

**LastName**~ Tenkyu repiewnya v lagi UAS? Klo saya lagi TO (serius ngak minat blajar sama skali!) Silahkan maen, ngak nyesel kok maennya :D menurut saya gamenya menantang karena banyak yang harus 'dibuka' dan perlu syarat yang lumayan susah juga.

**Vi chan~** ada cheatnya yah? Saya coba cari2 tapi ngak nemu2 cheatnya. Boleh bagi2? Bachelor pertama di pulau kan Elliot, dari awal saya udah ngak minat sama dia. Jadi dari pada buang2 duit ngasih dia cokelat, diajak ngobrol aja tiap hari. Buat bachelor yang lain, hampir semuanya saya kasih hadiah tiap hari (apalagi yang cuman dateng 2x seminggu! Susah bgt naikkin hatinya). Rune Factory ya? Pengen coba, tapi ntar yang IoH terlantar… Pairing? Silahkan tebak2 dulu, biar saya bilang udah nentuin dari awal sebenernya masih terpaku pada 2 pilihan… Masih bingung…

**Yue Ecchi~** makasih dah direpiew gpp kok telat, saya updatenya juga telat bgt... mahap yah saya ngak bisa nepatin janji buat chapter ini… Kemunculan ###### terpaksa digeser ke chapter berikutnya…

_Kalau Harvest Moon punya saya, pasti ngak bakal terkenal kayak sekarang._

--=**Phone Call**=--

**~*.-*-.*~**

-=** 9 Spring**=-

**DOK! DOK! DOK!**

"HEY! APA ADA ORANG DI DALAM?" sebuah suara yang besar mengejutkanku yang sedang tertidur lelap. Dengan tidak rela aku menyeret tubuhku turun dari ranjang kecilku dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Begitu kubuka, hampir saja aku berteriak karena merasa melihat seekor gorila! Seorang pria bertubuh sangat besar berdiri di depanku. Kulihat dia mempunyai lengan yang besar dan kekar, mengenakan baju putih yang sepertinya sangat tipis dan celana pendek berwarna hitam.

"Aaa… Ada apa ya?" dengan takut-takut aku berbicara.

"Hey! Chen memberitahuku orang-orang mulai datang ke pulau ini. Kupikir kalian akan membutuhkan seorang tukang kayu. Namaku Gannon! Senang bertemu denganmu!" dia memperkenalkan diri padaku sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang besar dan dengan raut wajah yang tergolong cukup untuk membuat anak kecil menangis ketakutan.

"Aaa… Senang bertemu denganmu, Gannon. Ah, namaku Chelsea," kujulurkan tanganku untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Mmm… tanganku seperti tangan bayi di dalam genggaman tangannya yang sangat besar...

"Jangan berwajah menyeramkan seperti itu, ayah," Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara kecil dari balik tubuh besar Gannon. Sebuah pita merah yang besar, itu yang pertama kali masuk dalam penglihatanku. Dan sesosok anak perempuan yang bagai boneka muncul dari balik badan Gannon. Pita merah yang besar menghiasi rambut pirang keritingnya, matanya besar dan berwarna hijau, pakaiannya pun manis seperti boneka dengan warna-warna orange, coklat dan kuning. Setelah mataku memperhatikan makhluk kecil yang baru saja muncul ini dari atas ke bawah, otakku mulai mencerna apa yang dikatakannya barusan.

"Ayah?" tanpa sengaja aku menyuarakan pikiranku dan sepertinya cukup keras untuk didengar oleh kedua lawan bicaraku.

"Hai, kakak. Namaku Eliza, senang bertemu denganmu. Walau terlihat mustahil, tapi aku benar-benar anak dari ayahku ini kok!" anak yang bernama Eliza itu memperkenalkan dirinya padaku sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. Secara penampilan memang rasanya mustahil anak yang seperti boneka ini mempunyai darah yang sama dengan Gannon.

"Ah, h-hai," sapaku pada Eliza, masih sedikit shock dengan fakta yang baru saja diungkapkannya.

"Ahahaha. Maaf, Chelsea wajahku memang sudah seperti ini dari dulu," kata Gannon sambil tertawa, ia terlihat lebih ramah dari sebelumnya.

"Iya, kakak, ayahku ini sebenarnya baik hati kok hanya wajahnya saja yang agak menakutkan," mungkin Eliza tidak bermaksud buruk? Tapi mendengar hal itu dari putrinya wajah Gannon tertunduk.

"Eliza…" rintih Gannon dengan suara kecil, kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadap ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang seperti sebelumnya "Yah… Bila kau perlu membangun sesuatu di peternakanmu, bilang saja padaku. Tentunya kau harus membayar dan aku juga memerlukan bahan untuk membangunnya!"

"Mmm… Maaf, Gannon, apa kau dapat memperbaiki rumahku ini? Ada beberapa bagian dari rumah ini yang perlu perbaikan dari orang yang lebih ahli," kataku sambil melihat-lihat bagian rumah yang perlu diperbaiki seperti beberapa lubang di dinding, lantai kayu yang berantakan, atap yang bocor dan lainnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Sebagai salam perkenalan aku akan memperbaiki semua rumah penduduk di pulau ini dan memasang saluran telepon di setiap rumah penduduk."

"Kau akan memasang saluran telepon juga?"

"Ya! Tenang saja, bila aku mulai bekerja sekarang, aku yakin sore nanti sudah selesai semuanya."

"Terima kasih banyak Gannon!" seruku dengan menampilkan sebuah senyuman, akhirnya aku bisa menghubungi Celia! Dia pasti sangat khawatir karena aku tidak menghubunginya lebih dari 1 minggu.

"Eliza" panggil Gannon pada Eliza yang ada di sebelahnya. "Kau pergilah bermain dengan Charlie, sore nanti akan ayah jemput."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok ayah, pulau ini kan tidak seluas kota tempat tinggal kita dulu," kata Eliza, dia tampak sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah…" kata Gannon dengan kepala yang tertunduk kembali. " Oh, aku juga telah merobohkan batu yang menghalangi jalan ke sebelah timur pulau, kau bisa melewatinya sekarang. Dan aku tinggal tepat di seberang toko Chen, datanglah kapan saja! Nah, sekarang aku akan mulai bekerja," kata Gannon sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju bagian samping rumahku.

"Aku juga akan ke tempat Charlie, sampai jumpa nanti kak!" seru Eliza sambil berlari ke arah selatan, tempat rumah Taro, Chen, dan Gannon berada.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu aku juga akan mulai bekerja!"

Aku melangkah keluar dari rumah kecilku dan berjalan menuju ladang yang sudah kutanami turnip. Kulihat beberapa lembar daun berwarna hijau segar sudah mencuat keluar, dari ceramah yang diberikan Taro dan bantuan Noe, kusimpulkan turnip ini sudah bisa dipanen. Kuletakkan sebagian turnipku di shipment box yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan, menyirami tanaman, menanam 2 petak potato di lahan bekas turnip tadi, dan membelah ranting-ranting kecil yang tersebar di ladangku. Tidak banyak kayu yang dapat kukumpulkan karena staminaku tidak begitu besar, tetapi setidaknya sedikit demi sedikit aku dapat mengumpulkan jumlah yang cukup untuk memperbesar rumahku. Untunglah Gannon datang ke pulau ini.

**~*.-*-.*~**

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bila kau menikmatinya, tidak terasa aku telah bekerja hingga tengah hari. Gannon juga tampak masih bekerja dengan rajin memperbaiki rumahku. Hmm… Kuputuskan untuk pergi berbelanja di toko Chen sekaligus membagikan hasil panenku pada penduduk lainnya.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju toko Chen, aku melihat Charlie dan Eliza sedang bermain bersama di depan toko lalu mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju pantai. Aku berdecak kagum, anak sekarang agresif sekali ya? Atau lebih tepatnya Eliza yang agresif karena dia yang menarik Charlie menuju pantai? Ah, mungkin pikiranku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Untuk anak kecil saling bergandengan tangan tentu bukan masalah besar. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju toko Chen, memberikan beberapa buah turnip padanya dan membeli beberapa bibit potato serta turnip.

Hari masih panjang, selesai berbelanja aku berjalan menuju pantai, mengumpulkan beberapa herb yang tumbuh di pesisir pantai dan rumput laut yang tumbuh di sebuah batu besar di pantai. Setelah menaruh semuanya di shipment box di sebelah rumah Taro, aku masuk ke dalam rumah Taro, memberikan beberapa buah turnip pada Felicia.

"Hai," sapa Natalie saat aku menyerahkan turnip yang kubawa pada Felicia.

"Selamat siang, Natalie," sapaku

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Elliot baru saja selesai memasak makan siang. Duduklah di meja makan, aku mau memanggil kakek dulu," katanya sambil mengarah pada meja makan di mana Elliot dan Felicia sedang membereskan peralatan makan. Lalu Natalie beranjak keluar dari rumahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, sudah seminggu lebih ini aku melewati saat-saat makan bersama dengan keluarga Taro. Mengingatkanku pada saat-saat dulu anggota keluargaku berkumpul bersama, dari hal yang sederhana seperti saat kami berkumpul di meja makan, menonton televisi, hingga saat ayah meluangkan waktu liburnya untuk pergi bersama ke taman bermain, kebun binatang dan terkadang piknik.

"Chelsea, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara Elliot menyadarkanku, ternyata tanpa sadar setetes air mata telah mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Ah, ini, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya sedikit mengantuk," kataku sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar tadi.

**BRAKK**

"Makan siang sudah siap?" suara Taro terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Seperti biasa, suaranya kencang sekali.

"Sudah, ayah. Duduklah, makan siang hari ini omelet rice, miso eggplant, dan chop suey."

Setelahnya makan siang kami berlangsung dengan damai. Taro berceloteh ria tentang masa-masa jayanya dulu sebagai seorang peternak terhebat. Sedangkan kami dengan tenang mendengarkan cerita tentang 'The Great Rancher' aku sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Taro. Suasana di meja makan ini jarang sekali dapat kurasakan setelah kepergian ayah dan ibu, paman dan bibi yang merawatku keduanya sangatlah sibuk. Tidak jarang aku menemukan makanan di atas meja dengan secarik kertas yang berisikan pesan dari paman maupun bibi saat aku pulang dari sekolah.

**~*.-*-.*~**

Selesai makan siang, aku berpamitan dengan Taro dan keluarganya dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Saat aku berada di luar, aku melihat sebuah jalan menuju sebelah timur pulau yang tidak lagi tertutup batu besar. Seingatku tadi pagi Gannon bilang ia telah merobohkan batu itu. Hmmm… Matahari masih tetap menghiasi langit biru, walau posisinya sudah agak turun dari puncak. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, tidak ada salahnya menjelajahi daerah baru kan?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang tadinya terhalangi itu. Setelah aku tiba di sebelah timur pulau, berbagai rerumputan, bunga, dan pohon menghiasi sekitar daerah itu. Daerah ini sangat luas, mungkin sekitar 2 kali lipat besar daerah pulau yang sekarang ditinggali Taro dan lainnya. Persamaan tempat ini dengan daerah sebelumnya yaitu beberapa bangunan terbengkalai yang tercecer dimana-mana, juga sebuah sumur yang terletak di tengah-tengah daerah ini.

Aku berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang ada. Ternyata di sebelah timur lagi dari daerah ini masih ada tempat lain. Kelihatannya seperti padang rumput, aku tidak bisa pergi ke padang rumput itu karena terhalang oleh sebuah sungai yang cukup lebar. Perlu sebuah jembatan untuk dapat pergi ke seberang sana, mungkin Gannon bisa membuatnya.

Perjalanan kulanjutkan, kini aku berjalan menuju arah utara. Sungai besar tadi juga berasal dari arah utara pulau, dan kembali menghalangi jalan menuju tempat di sebelah utara lagi daerah ini. Tempat itu tampak seperti hutan, bahkan pepohonan yang ada tampak lebih lebat dari pepohonan yang ada di hutan sebelah barat pulau. Belum lagi, samar-samar aku dapat mendengar suara hewan dari seberang sana. Semoga saja tidak ada hewan buas di pulau ini…

Saat aku membalikkan badanku, tiba-tiba sebuah suara kecil memanggilku dari belakang.

"Hei!"

Aku terkejut, dan segera membalikkan badanku. "Siapa?"

"Aku adalah Harvest Sprite yang menjaga daerah ini! Namaku, Ben! Salam kenal, Chelsea!" salam makhluk yang mirip dengan Noe, hanya saja ia mengenakan baju berwarna biru dari topi, baju, dan celana.

"Ah, salam kenal, Ben. Kau tahu dari mana namaku?" kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku padahal aku belum memperkenalkan diri padanya?

"Kami, Harvest Sprite, mempunyai jaringan komunikasi tersendiri! Jadi walaupun kami terpisah-pisah, kami dapat saling berhubungan satu sama lain!" jelas Ben. "Kuharap daerah ini dapat menjadi lebih hidup seperti sedia kala! Itu tergantung pada usahamu, Chelsea!"

"Tergantung padaku? Kenapa?"

"Karena kau yang mengurus peternakan itu sekarang! Dulu, peternakan itu adalah pusat dari pulau ini. Bila kau mau menghidupkan kembali pulau ini, itu berarti mengembangkan peternakanmu itu! Jadi, berusahalah! Sampai jumpa!" setelah itu Ben menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' padanya.

Setelah perjumpaan singkat dengan Ben, aku berjalan menuju peternakanku. Hari sudah sore, langit berwarna orange dengan beberapa garis berwarna jingga dan ungu. Tetapi matahari masih berada cukup jauh dari garis cakrawala, belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan terbenam. Saat berjalan melewati rumah Taro, aku kembali melihat Charlie dan Eliza sedang bermain-main di depan rumah Chen. Mereka tampak sangat senang, terutama Charlie. Dia pasti kesepian bermain seorang diri sejak dia pindah ke pulau ini. Bila pulau ini sudah lebih banyak penduduknya, pasti teman bermain mereka akan bertambah. Aku teringat kembali akan kata-kata Ben, bila peternakanku menjadi lebih besar, maka akan semakin banyak orang yang datang ke pulau ini.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha!" seruku pada diriku sendiri. Dengan semangat yang kembali mengebu-gebu, aku melanjutkan perjalananku.

**~*.-*-.*~**

Saat aku tiba di peternakan, kulihat Gannon baru saja turun dari atap rumahku dengan menggunakan sebuah tangga lipat.

"Gannon, kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku melihat Gannon sedang membereskan peralatannya.

"Hey, Chelsea! Semua sudah beres! Rumahmu sudah kubetulkan dan aku juga sudah memasang telepon di rumahmu, kau bisa menggunakannya sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertegun. Semua? Dalam waktu tidak sampai 12 jam? "Terima kasih banyak, Gannon!" kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku. "Oh iya, ini untukmu," aku mengeluarkan beberapa turnip yang masih ada di dalam ranselku dan memberikannya pada Gannon. "Anggaplah sebagai ucapan selamat atas kepindahanmu dan terima kasih atas bantuannya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih juga, Chelsea. Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang," kata Gannon sambil mengambil tas peralatannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar peternakan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Gannon!" seruku sambil melambaikan tangan pada Gannon.

"Ya!"

Setelah Gannon menghilang dari pandangan, aku membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju rumahku yang telah diperbaiki. Semua lubang, lantai yang terkelupas, atap yang bocor, sudah tidak ada! Aku mengamati rumahku dari ujung hingga ujung satunya, dan mataku tertuju pada benda berwarna hitam di atas sebuah meja kecil di dekat ranjang. Sebuah telepon! Dengan segera, aku menuju mengangkat telepon itu dan menekan sederet nomor.

TRRR….TRRR…TRRR..

Tersambung! Benar-benar tersambung!

"_Halo. Perkebunan Vesta disini, ada yang bisa kami bantu?_" terdengar suara wanita yang sangat aku kenal dari seberang sana.

"Celia!" seruku.

"_Ka-kakak?_" kedengarannya dia terkejut. Wajar saja, sudah seminggu lebih aku tidak menghubunginya.

"Iya, ini aku, Chelsea. Maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang, banyak hal yang terjadi di tahun baru ini," aku pun mulai menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang bisa kuingat dari kapal yang kutumpangi, terdampar di pulau, orang-orang yang datang ke pulau, semuanya.

**~*.-*-.*~**

"_Jadi… Kakak sekarang mengurus peternakan di pulau itu? Kakak berarti tidak jadi kemari?_"

"Mmm… Memang awalnya aku ingin berkerja bersamamu di perkebunan Bibi Vesta, tetapi sekarang aku mengemban tugas di pulau ini. Aku akan menghidupkan kembali pulau ini, menanam lebih banyak tanaman, memelihara hewan-hewan ternak, dan lainnya! Dengan begitu orang-orang akan berdatangan kemari. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pulau ini dan orang-orang yang telah pindah kemari begitu saja. Mungkin bila aku mempunyai waktu luang, aku akan pergi ke tempatmu."

"_Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Bibi Vesta. Semua orang khawatir karena tidak ada kabar dari kakak, bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu ada kabar bahwa kapal yang kakak tumpangi ternggelam karena badai…_" suaranya terdengar lirih, seperti mau menangis.

"Maaf, Celia… Sampaikan maafku pada yang lain ya?"

"_Iya, tentu saja!_" aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya saat ini, tapi aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum sekarang. "_Kak, apa-_"

_PRANG!_

Suara Celia tertimbun dengan suara kencang lainnya, kedengarannya seperti suara sesuatu yang pecah. "Halo? Celia? Ada apa?" hampir tidak terdengar apa-apa dari seberang sana, tetapi ada sedikit suara yang dapat kutangkap.

"_Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Sungguh!"_

"_Gawat... Ini kan-… ke-…Bi-… ta…"_

_CEKLEK_

"_Bi-Bibi!"_

"_Hm? A-… Cel.. dan… li-…takut-… tu?"_

"_Ves-… maaf… aku…"_

Uukh… Tidak terdengar… Suaranya terlu kecil… Tapi aku yakin tadi ada suara Bibi Vesta dan seorang pria! Apa yang terjadi sih? Kenapa lama sekali?

"_Ya… ti-… apa.... nang… bi-… ju-..."_

"_Terima kasih, Vesta!"_

"_Teri-… Bi-..."_

" _Ngo-… Celia. Kau… me-… orang?"_

"_Ah!"_

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Terdengar suara seperti seseorang sedang berlari, mendekati telepon.

"_Halo? Kakak, maaf!_"

"Ah, akhirnya. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"_Tadi-_"

_BZZZTT_

…

…

…

Tunggu! Kenapa tidak ada suara apa-apa? Aku memeriksa kabel telepon yang terpasang di diding barat rumahku. "Tidak putus."

Kucoba untuk menutup gagang telepon yang kupegang dan mengangkatnya lagi.

…

"Tidak ada suara."

Kuangkat telepon berwarna hitam kelam itu dan mencoba mengoyang-goyangkannya dan mengangkatnya lagi.

…

"Tetap tidak ada suara!"

Kututup gagang telepon itu dan memijat dahiku. Lalu menghela napas panjang, mencoba untuk tenang. Hingga sebuah ide terlintas dalam otakku, aku berlari keluar dari rumah menuju rumah Gannon.

BRAK

"Gannon!" seruku.

"Ya?" kata Gannon, terkejut. "Ada apa, Chelsea? Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Telepon di rumahku tiba-tiba tidak ada suaranya! Padahal aku sedang berbicara dengan adikku yang ada di Forget-Me-Not-Valley! Apa kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Hmm… Akan kuambil dulu peralatanku, setelah ini kita ke rumahmu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Gannon!"

**~*.-*-.*~**

Setelah Gannon mengambil peralatan yang dibutuhkannya, kami berjalan menuju rumahku. Gannon memeriksa telepon yang baru saja dipasangnya siang hari ini.

"Hmm… Teleponmu tidak apa-apa. Mungkin…" Gannon lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahku. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Mungkin apa?"

"Hmm… Akan kuperiksa dulu sebentar," lalu Gannon kembali ke rumahnya, mengangkat telepon miliknya yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk dan menutupnya kembali. "Sepertinya benar dugaanku, ada masalah pada pemancarnya."

"Pemancar?"

"Tiang besar yang baru kubangun tidak jauh dari rumah Taro, itu sebagai pemancar gelombang. Coba kulihat di mana kerusakannya," Gannon kembali keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Taro.

Aku tidak menyadari ada tiang ini sebelumnya, ukurannya memang tidak sebesar yang ada di kota tetapi bentuknya mirip. Gannon memanjat ke atas tiang itu dan mulai memeriksanya. Tidak berapa lama, ia turun dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ada apa, Gannon? Tidak bisa diperbaiki?"

"Ya. Ternyata kabel yang kugunakan terputus, mungkin berbebihan muatan."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gannon dengan berlebihan muatan. "Mmm… Jadi bagaimana? Kau tidak punya kabel cadangan untuk menggantikannya?"

"Sialnya, ya. Kabel yang kuperlukan untuk menggantikannya sudah habis, yang ini adalah yang terakhir yang kupunya. Mungkin aku bisa meminta Chen untuk memesannya dari kota."

"Kira-kira akan memakan waktu berapa hari?"

"Tergantung. Kapal hanya datang ke pulau ini hari Rabu dan Jumat, jadi 3 hari lagi Chen baru bisa memesan stok barang yang diperlukan. Dan kemungkinan paling cepat hari Jumat kita mendapat barangnya."

"Uh.. Baiklah… Kuharap Celia tidak berpikir yang tidak-tidak dengan kejadian tadi…" kataku dengan suara kecil. "Umm… terima kasih lagi, Gannon."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada penduduk yang lainnya. Sampai nanti, Chelsea."

"Ya, sampai nanti, Gannon."

Aku kembali menghela napas panjang, dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Telepon yang baru saja dipasang itu sekarang tidak lebih dari sebuah hiasan saja, hingga dapat digunakan kembali tentunya. Aku menyeret badanku menuju ranjang, dan menjatuhkan tubuhku begitu saja. Hari ini lebih melelahkan dari biasanya… Dan aku harus bersabar hingga hari Jumat nanti untuk dapat menghubungi Celia lagi… Berbagai hal memenuhi kepalaku, dan aku tertidur dengan posisi yang sama.

**-Chapter 2- End**

Mmm… Menu makan siangnya saya ngasal, ngak tau itu cocok buat dimakan bareng-bareng atau ngak.. Yang pasti saya nyari yang bahan dasarnya sayuran.

Tentang Gannon, dia itu tukang kayu paling sakti di game, tiap dikasih pekerjaan besok paginya udah slese T_T dan saya emang ngak ngerti sistem saluran telepon tu kyk gimana, anggap aja Gannon bikin tiang pemancarnya (perlu pemancar kyk radio gt kan?) sehari jadi. Masalah biaya juga kurang ngerti… Dan saya juga ngak ngerti kenapa bisa putus gitu. Intinya, anggap aja semua permasalahan dengan telepon yang saya tulis ini benar! Masalah ngak penting! Ngak usah diurusin! Cuekin aja! Pokoknya saya butuh asalan supaya tuh percakapan Chelsea n Celia keputus di tengah jalan! (author ngak bertanggung jawab)

Apa percakapan di teleponnya dapat dimengerti? Waktu ada gangguan itu, kan Celia menjauh dari telepon, jadi suara yang terdengar Cuma sedikit-sedikit. Dan suara yang kecil ngak kedengaran, Cuma beberapa kata yang ada penekanan dan yang memang dibunyikan dengan kencang yang terdengar. Dan yang maen HM DS mungkin udah pada tau itu event apa. Saya mengubah sedikit heart event nya Celia, jadi yang ngeganggu itu si ####.

OOT~ ada yang pernah main HM: Sunshine Island? Mirip2 sama IoH, tapi byk penambahannya dan lagi bachelor n bachelortessnya nambah 1! XD pengen bgt main~ apalagi pas lebih mengenal bachelor baru di SI XD pangeran berkuda putih lho! Lengkap dengan rambut pirang, mata biru, n perilakunya yg gentleman! Pengen main~ pengen main~ tapi ntar yang IoH terlantar… Huhuhu…

Yok, diripiew. Diflame juga gpp, saya lagi kedinginan di sini.


	4. Ch 3, Relief

Maaf update lama! DX jiwa author saya lagi merantau entah kemana di tengah2 pembuatan chapter ini dan karena udah libur jadi saya lebih tergoda buat main game… *dikeroyok reader*

Buat review, mulai chapter ini karena cuma byk2in words di chapter jadinya saya reply satu2 aja deh. Habis, kayaknya review reply saya panjang2 dan byk yang ngak penting, mana A/N juga lama2 tambah byk. Wkwkwk. Eh iya, klo ada yang ngak log-in dan saya ngak kenal ID nya baru tak taruh di sini. Trus klo ada pertanyaan2 yang mungkin perlu diberitahukan ke semua reader (padahal ngak semua mau tahu juga) juga saya taruh di sini deh. Klo ada yang ngak dapet review-replynya entah karena FFN error atau saya lupa (biasanya lupa) tolong kasih tahu ya ^^; kebiasaan menghapus email yang udah dibaca dan review alert banyak yang kehapus, jadinya saya ngak tahu reviewnya udah dibales atau ngak.

Buat pair, ada 2 pilihan. Si A dan si B -plak- lihat2 entar aja buat pair -.-;

Udah diedit sebisanya. Mungkin masih ada lagi?

_Harvest Moon punya siapapun yang ngebuat dan itu bukan punya saya :( saya cuma memerintah chara2 pinjaman ini untuk menjalani aktifitas di luar kemauan mereka.  
_

**--=Relief=--**

**~*.-*-.*~**

**-=13 Spring=-**

Hari Rabu kemarin, Felicia telah memesan kabel untuk pemancar telepon yang Gannon butuhkan. Bila semua berjalan lancar, hari ini barangnya akan kami terima! Keluarga Taro memutuskan untuk mengurus segala pengiriman barang ke luar maupun ke dalam Sunny Island. Ya, nama pulau ini sekarang adalah Sunny Island. Taro yang memutuskannya dan nama itu diambil dari nama peternakanku.

Sekarang aku sedang memancing di dermaga, setelah selesai mengurus ladang tentunya. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Taro memberiku sebuah pancingan dan sekarang memancing menjadi salah satu caraku untuk menghabiskan waktu. Taro mengajari dasar-dasar yang kuperlukan tetapi sejauh ini yang berhasil kutangkap hanya kaleng kosong, sepatu boot yang sudah rusak, botol kosong, tulang ikan, dan sampah-sampah lainnya. Sering membuat frustasi, memang. Terkadang aku menangkap ikan juga walau frekuensinya tidak sebanding dengan sampah-sampah yang kudapat…

Pluk.

"Ah!" Pancingan yang kupegang terasa tertarik, refleks aku menahannya dan berusaha untuk menarik apapun yang menyangkut di ujung kailku itu. "Hup!" kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk mengeluarkan tangkapanku dari air, berharap akhirnya aku bisa mendapat ikan yang besar! Mungkin Tuna? Mahi-Mahi? Atau setidaknya Longtooth Grooper?

…

Ya… kenyataan dan harapan memang sulit bekerja sama. "Haah…" aku menghembuskan napas panjang, dan menaruh kantung plastik hasil tangkapanku ke tumpukan sampah lainnya yang sudah kutangkap. "Setidaknya ini membantu untuk membersihkan laut…" ucapku, mencoba untuk menghibur diri.

**BOOOOONNNGGG… BOOOOOONNNGGG...**

"Huh?" sebuah suara yang luar biasa besar datang dari arah laut. "Kapal kargo!" seruku, menyadari kapal itu adalah kapal yang kutunggu-tunggu sedari pagi!

Aku segera membereskan peralatan memancingku, menaruh semua sampah yang kudapat di tempat sampah dekat bangunan kecil di pantai, mengumpulkan ikan-ikan hasil tangkapanku dalam jaring dan menyimpan botol-botol kosong yang kutangkap karena masih bisa digunakan, sayang bila kubuang begitu saja.

"Turunkan jangkar!" seru seorang awak kapal. Kapal itu perlahan mendekati dermaga dan berhenti tepat sebelum menabrak dermaga kayu itu.

Tangga diturunkan, dan beberapa awak kapal mulai menurunkan barang-barang. Di antaranya ada dua orang wanita yang juga ikut menurunkan barang-barang, mereka tidak tampak seperti awak kapal, mungkin menumpang? Untuk apa mereka menumpang kapal kargo untuk datang ke pulau ini? Apa mereka berniat untuk pindah ke sini?

Mataku bertemu pandang dengan salah seorangnya, seorang wanita bertubuh bulat dengan baju oranye lengan panjang yang digulungnya hingga siku, onepiece berwarna biru tua melapisi baju orangenya dan ia mengenakan sepatu berwarna hitam. Rambut pendeknya berwarna pirang kecoklatan dan matanya berwarna biru jernih. Ia melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"Selamat siang!" sapanya dengan seulas senyuman hangat.

"Selamat siang," balasku, mengembalikan senyuman yang ia berikan.

"Apa kau yang bernama Chelsea?"

"Huh?" dari mana wanita ini tahu namaku? "Ya, namaku Chelsea. Maaf, anda tahu dari mana tentang namaku?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari Felicia. Beberapa hari yang lalu, kami bertemu di kota dan ia menceritakan tentang pulau ini. Sunny Island, kan? Ia menceritakan tentang kau, peternak yang mengurus sebuah peternakan yang terlantar, keluarganya yang memulai bisnis pengiriman, Chen yang membuka toko serba ada, dan Gannon yang seorang tukang kayu. Kami kemudian memutuskan untuk pindah ke pulau ini dan membuka usahaku di sini. Panggil saja aku Mirabelle," jelasnya, diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Salam kenal, Mirabelle. Umm.. kami?"

"Oh, sebentar," ia seperti teringat akan sesuatu dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap kapal kargo itu. "Julia! Kemarilah!" seru Mirabelle.

"Ya! Ini yang terakhir!" jawab wanita satunya yang kulihat tadi. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari Mirabelle. Dan jujur saja, ia memiliki bentuk badan yang bagus, tidak dapat dibandingkan denganku… Ia mengenakan baju pendek berwarna putih, kemeja biru muda yang ia ikat di bawah dadanya, hot pants berwarna biru tua dan sepasang sepatu boot panjang berwarna putih. Umm… apa ada istilah cowgirl?

"Semua barang sudah diturunkan, Ibu. Katanya para pelaut itu yang akan mengantarkannya," setelah ia mendekat, aku baru dapat melihat warna rambut dan matanya, warnanya sama seperti Mirabelle, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat pony tail di atas kepala.

"Oh, terima kasih. Nah, Julia, ini Chelsea, peternak di pulau ini," jelasnya sambil mengarahkan tangannya padaku.

"Salam kenal, Chelsea," sapanya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan dan memberikan seulas senyuman hangat.

Aku membalas senyumannya dan meraih tangan yang ia julurkan. "Salam kenal, Julia."

"Hoi!" terdengar seseorang memanggil dari arah West Town, daerah yang berhubungan dengan pantai, tempat Taro, Chen, dan Gannon tinggal. Sesosok bertubuh besar yang langsung kukenali sebagai Gannon, berlari kecil ke arah kami. "Apa kau Mirabelle?" tanyanya pada wanita yang lebih tua.

"Ya, aku Mirabelle. Kudengar, kau yang akan membangun rumahku dan barn untuk ternakku? Gannon, kan?"

"Ya, ma'am. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan rumahmu. Untuk membangun barn, aku perlu sedikit waktu lagi, apa tidak apa-apa? Aku segera ke sini saat mendengar suara kapal."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Mirabelle sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangan di depan mukanya. "Hewan-hewan ternak kami memang belum sampai, yang hari ini datang baru kami berdua saja."

Sementara Gannon dan Mirabelle berbincang-bincang, kedua saudara berambut peach, Elliot dan Natalie muncul. "Yo! Chelsea!" panggil Natalie.

"Hai, Natalie! Mengurus kiriman?"

Natalie berjalan ke arahku sementara Elliot melambaikan tangannya dan memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan mengurus barang-barang terlebih dahulu.

"Yah, bisa dibilang seperti itu," Natalie kemudian memperhatikan Julia dari atas ke bawah, matanya lalu beralih pada Mirabelle yang sedang berbicara dengan Gannon. "Hm, kalian yang akan menjual hewan ternak di sebelah rumah kami ya?" tanyanya pada Julia.

"Ya, salam kenal, Natalie. Namaku Julia," jawab Julia sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali memberikan seulas senyuman hangat.

"Ya," jawab Natalie sambil meraih tangan Julia. "Aku harus membantu kakakku, maaf tidak bisa lama-lama tapi dia tidak bisa dibiarkan bekerja sendiri. Bye, Chels! Julia!" Natalie lalu berlari kecil menuju kapal kargo, menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang awak kapal. Tampaknya Elliot lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Natalie kesal, karena ia baru saja menerima sebuah pukulan di kepalanya… tabah ya, Elliot.

"Siapa pria berambut peach itu, Chelsea?" tanya Julia, memecah pikiranku atas kemalangan Elliot di depan mata.

"Ah, namanya Elliot, kakak Natalie. Keluarga mereka membuka usaha pengiriman, mereka yang mengurus barang-barang yang datang ke pulau ini, mereka juga yang mengurus hasil panenku dan hasil ternak bila nanti aku mempunyai hewan ternak."

"Oh." Julia tampak tertarik dengan kedua saudara itu, atau lebih tepat tertarik pada yang pria.

"Julia."

"Ya?"

"Kalian menjual hewan ternak?"

"Ya, karena sebagai seorang peternak, kau tentu akan merawat beberapa hewan ternak, bukan? Kami menjual ayam, sapi, dan domba, juga makanannya dan alat-alat yang kaubutuhkan untuk merawat mereka," jelas Julia.

"Hmm…" aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas dada, "Tapi aku belum membangun chicken coop maupun barn…" ucapku lirih. Hasil penjualan tanamanku memang cukup banyak… Tapi untuk membangun chicken coop… sigh… Karena tidak mengira akan ada orang yang menjual hewan ternak datang ke pulau ini, hampir semua uangku dialihkan untuk membeli bibit tanaman.

"Tenang saja. Kau kan baru memulai, jalani saja dulu secara perlahan."

"Mm… Ya, terima kasih, Julia."

"Julia," panggil Mirabelle.

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Ayo, kita harus membereskan rumah baru kita."

"Ah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Chelsea," Julia dan Mirabelle berjalan menuju West Town sambil melambaikan tangan padaku, dan aku membalas lambaian tangan mereka.

"Sampai jumpa!" mataku kemudian berusaha mencari sesuatu yang kurang. Rasanya tadi ada satu orang lagi… Gannon! Di mana dia?

"Mencari sesuatu, Chelsea?" terdengar suara Gannon dari belakang tubuhku, aku memutar badan dan menghadapnya.

"Whoa!"

"Hm? Kau kenapa?"

"A-a… tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Ahahaha," kataku sambil tertawa. Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau tadi aku terkejut melihat sosoknya yang begitu besar dengan tampangnya yang seram itu berada tepat di belakangku? Tambah lagi, matahari berada tepat di belakang Gannon dan membuat tampangnya yang menghadap padaku tertutup bayangan.

Gannon tampak kebingungan dengan reaksiku, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku sudah mendapat kabelnya, akan segera kupasang di pemancar. Mungkin nanti malam sudah selesai."

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya, Gannon,"

"Ya, tenang saja!" lalu Gannon melangkah menuju West Town, meninggalkanku bersama kapal kargo beserta beberapa awaknya dan hasil tangkapanku pagi itu di pantai. Ah, juga Natalie dan Elliot walau saat ini mereka sedang mengangkut kardus-kardus berisi entah-apapun-itu menuju West Town.

Aku mengangkut ikan-ikan yang berhasil kutangkap, ada sekitar 7 ikan kecil dan 2 ikan berukuran sedang. Setelah menaruh semuanya di dalam shipping bin di dekat rumah Taro, aku memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan herb dan benda-benda lain yang dapat dijual. East Town atau daerah yang tidak maupun belum berpenghuni di sebelah timur West Town, memiliki banyak tumbuhan liar yang berserakan di mana-mana. Ya, setiap kali aku mengambilnya, saat aku datang kembali mereka sudah tumbuh lagi. Entah itu rumput liar, beragam warna herb, bunga liar, bahkan kerikil dan ranting kayu kembali muncul di mana-mana.

**~*.-*-.*~**

"Fyuh," aku menyeka beberapa butir keringat yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhku. Tidak kusangka, hari ini cukup banyak herb dan bunga yang tumbuh. Bahkan tadi aku menemui beberapa buah berry liar berserakan di sekitar sungai dan semak-semak.

Setelah menaruh semua hasil 'buruan'ku di shipping bin, Charlie datang dan menyampaikan pesan dari ayahnya untuk makan malam bersama di rumahnya hari ini. Tentu aku menerimanya dengan senang hati! Aku tidak mempunyai fasilitas untuk memasak, dan selama ini aku menumpang makan entah di rumah Taro, terkadang Chen maupun Gannon juga mengajakku untuk makan malam bersama keluarga mereka. Tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu hari aku akan makan bersama di rumah Mirabelle juga. Satu hal yang paling menyenangkan bila berada dalam komunitas yang kecil, keakraban dapat dijalin dengan lebih mudah.

Makan malam hari ini adalah egg soup, steamed turnip, dan doria, buatan Chen ditambah stew dari Gannon. Bahkan Gannon membuatkan kami pudding untuk dessert! Siapa sangka Gannon ternyata seorang koki yang handal? Gannon juga telah memberitahuku bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Aku sudah dapat menghubungi Celia kembali dan semoga saja tidak ada masalah lagi.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju peternakanku. Memasuki rumah, dan segera beranjak menuju tempat telepon hitamku diletakkan. Sederet nomor kutekan dengan cepat. Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu suara adikku di seberang sana.

TRRR… TRRR… TRRR…

"_Selamat malam, di sini perkebunan Vesta. Maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup bila Anda ingin memesan sesuatu-_" kali ini suara pria yang terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Marlin?" tanyaku, sedikit tidak yakin karena sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaranya.

"_Hm? Ya, saya Marlin. Maaf, ini siapa?_"

"Ini aku, Chelsea! Apa kabar?"

"_Oh. Aku baik-baik saja. Apa kau mau berbicara dengan Celia? Sejak telepon terakhirmu itu dia sangat khawatir akan keadaanmu._"

"Ah, iya. Tolong panggilkan Celia, ya."

"_Sebentar._"

Hening… hanya terdengar sedikit suara langkah Marlin.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah yang sepertinya sangat terburu-buru terdengar dari seberang telepon. Bisa kubayangkan Celia segera berlari turun dari kamarnya menuju lantai bawah.

"_Kakak_?"

"Hai, Celia. Maaf yang kemarin, ada sedikit gangguan di sini."

Aku kemudian menjelaskan tentang kabel telepon yang rusak itu. Celia mendengarkan dengan tenang. Selesai bercerita, aku menunggu Celia memberi respon.

…

"Celia?" tidak terdengar suara apa-apa dari seberang. Apa kabelnya rusak lagi?

"_A-_" oh, ternyata kabelnya tidak putus. "_A-aku takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kakak. Syukurlah Kakak tidak apa-apa…_" nada suaranya terdengar lega.

"Ya, justru aku khawatir padamu."

"_Huh? Khawatir kenapa?_"

"Terakhir menelpon, ada suara barang pecah dan ada ribut-ribut dan lagi teleponnya terputus sebelum kau sempat menjelaskan apa-apa. Aku pikir ada pencuri atau semacamnya datang."

Celia tertawa kecil mendengar akhir kalimatku tadi. "_Tidak, bukan pencuri kok. Kemarin Jack tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga Bibi Vesta, dan tiba-tiba Bibi Vesta datang. Jack mengaku kalu dia memecahkan vas bunga dan Bibi Vesta memaafkannya. Dan saat aku mau menjelaskan ke Kakak, telepon terputus._"

"Umm… Jack?" sepanjang penjelasan singkat Celia tadi nama itu menarik perhatianku. "Apa di Forget-Me-Not Valley ada orang yang bernama 'Jack'?"

"_Ah, aku lupa Kakak belum tahu tentang Jack. Dia seorang peternak, dia mengurus peternakan di Forget-Me-Not Valley ini._"

"Eh? Rasanya nama orang yang mengurus peternakan itu bukan 'Jack'?"

"_Dia peternak baru. Orang yang sebelumnya mengurus peternakan itu adalah ayahnya dan peternakan itu diwariskan pada Jack,_" jelas Celia.

"Mm-hmm… Lalu?"

"_Lalu apa?_"

"Apa… ada perasaan khusus?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

"_E-eh?_" wajahnya saat ini pasti memerah.

"Apa? Benar ada perasaan khusus ya?" tanyaku lagi sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Ti-tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa!_"

"Pff.. Ahahahaha," tawaku tidak bisa ditahan lagi mendengar jawaban panik dari Celia. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu di antara mereka berdua atau setidaknya dalam diri Celia.

Sisa percakapan kami setelah aku puas tertawa adalah tentang peternakanku. Aku memberitahukan Celia perkembangan ladang dan juga orang-orang yang datang ke pulau hari ini. Celia juga bercerita tentang orang-orang yang ada di desa itu. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, aku mendengar nama Jack disebutkan lebih dari 5 kali. Memutuskan aku sudah cukup menggodanya, hal itu tidak jadi kuberitahukan.

Bebanku berhari-hari ini sudah lepas. Sekarang aku bisa fokus pada peternakan kecilku ini. Aku tidur dengan lelap tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada Harvest Goddess atas hari ini juga berharap hari esok dapat berjalan dengan baik.

**-Chapter 3- End**

Err… suara kapal itu kayak gmn ya? Di bayangan saya sih "BOOOONNGG BOOOONNNGG" gitu, mohon jangan dibaca bo'ong -_-; artinya jadi beda.

Saya lupa apa yang dipecahin sama Jack waktu heart event Celia. Karena dia masuk dari pintu depan, jadi vas aja deh :P ceritanya kesenggol atau apapun yang penting pecah! *dihajar Vesta*

Ah, maaf lagi2 bachelornya kegeser karena saya nulis banyak hal ngak penting di chapter ini. Chapter depan pasti saya tebus kok! Janji! Menurut rencana chapter depan bachelornya bakal muncul tapi masalahnya yang 'jadi' di otak baru bagian pertemuan sisa harinya Chelsea ngapain itu belum kepikiran… Kayaknya update lama nih. Mohon tunggu ya? :)

Yosh2, angkat tangan yang belum dibales reviewnya! N, jangan lupa review chapter ini ya! :D


End file.
